Many headphones incorporate active noise cancellation techniques to suppress environmental noise heard by the user. These types of headphones, for example, are often used in air travel to suppress airplane noise or in an office or other work environment to suppress general background noise. Active noise cancelling headphones typically operate by detecting a background noise signal and generating an anti-noise signal which destructively interferes with the background noise signal. Although effective at suppressing noise, users of active noise cancelling headphones often report discomfort when wearing these headphones. As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for active noise cancelling headphones are needed.